Unexpected
by Cherished Dreams
Summary: Who would’ve known that he would be the one to capture my heart? It was unexpected that I fall in love with you…
1. Hermione

**Unexpected  
By **Cherished Dreams

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

**Hermione**

* * *

I quietly crept out of my room. It was half past midnight and most other students were already in their beds sleeping. I however, was not sleepy and with thoughts of my responsibilities rampaging in my mind, I decided to take a small night stroll. The fire in the Head Boy and Girl common room was still blazing, and I saw that Draco Malfoy had fallen asleep on one of the tables.

I sighed. I knew I couldn't let him sleep here, and on top of his homework.

Walking over to him, I noticed how peaceful his face was when he wasn't awake. His face was relaxed and he almost seemed like a small innocent child. Some of his blonde hair had rid of his gel and was covering his forehead. I guessed that is was from his Quidditch practice. I looked at the many books scattered on the table around him. I moved them around carefully, trying hard not to make much noise. He must have been busy with all the homework we got today.

He grumbled in his sleep and turned his head the other way. I placed my hand over his shoulder and shook him lightly. "Draco… wake up." He growled softly but I didn't back down. "Draco Malfoy wake up." I shook him a little harder and he stirred. He looked around and then faced me with an irritated look on his face. "Wha you whan Grayn..jer?" I looked at him, my patience not wavering.

"You didn't look very comfortable sleeping like that Draco. Come on I'll help you to your room." Surprisingly, he didn't reply and allowed me to steer him to his room. I helped him remove his shoes and school robes and I put them aside on a chair. He smiled slyly and sleepily. Noticing, I shook my head. "No Malfoy. No." He smirked and shrugged, too tired to come back with a snappy comeback. I helped him into bed, and he fell asleep as soon as his head hit his pillow.

Did I mention that he looked so peaceful when he was sleeping?

So innocent.

So adorable.

Different. Not like how I saw him while he was awake.

And.. He looked real.

He turned and some of his hair fell into his closed eyelids. I sat down on his bed and gently brushed them away. A soft sigh escaped his lips and I saw the corners of his mouth rise into a small smile. I was entranced. Probably getting drowsy I reasoned with myself. I stood up and made my way towards his door, when I heard a soft mumble. I turned around and slowly walked over to his bedside again.

"...Hermione…"

My heart leapt and I grinned.

He had said my name.

I didn't realize that I was standing there for about five minutes staring at him sleep, until the grandfather clock downstairs sounded that it was one in the morning. I snapped out of my daze and headed to my own room for some rest. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I had a big goofy grin on my face. I combed my hair quickly and washed up before slipping under my bed covers.

Having him around more often wasn't so bad I had realized. He was a little nicer and I had unexpectedly fallen for his sexy smile and witty and bad boy personality. He was maturing these past two years, and he had even decided to become a light side spy and was training to be an Auror. He was even being a little nice to Harry when they weren't around so much people.

Now I knew what the other girls felt, swooning over him. At first, I wasn't really happy that he was my prefect partner for last year. Now we were Head partners. I knew why they swooned at him in the halls, and why they tried to get him to notice them. I realized that he was changing for the better. He was now able to be himself, since Harry last year, defeated the Dark Lord and his father now dead.

My smile didn't leave and he was the last thought on my mind before I slipped into a dreamless sleep.

Who would've known that he would be the one to capture my heart?

'It was unexpected that I fall in love with you…'

* * *

_It was so unexpected  
I didn't see it coming  
But now its here,  
Now that I feel it in my very veins  
I must admit  
It was unexpected that I fall in love with you…_

* * *

**A/N:** Short I know. Sorry I'm a little tired, and I should be sleeping or studying at least to get my learner's license. I've added another chapter, and I'm kinda pleased.  



	2. Draco

**Unexpected  
By **Cherished Dreams

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

**Draco**

* * *

I opened my eyes. My body seemed to want to go back to sleep but seeing some light seep through the cracks of my curtains, I knew that I couldn't. I shook my head and rubbed my eyes. I noticed that I was in my room. I frowned slightly before remembering that Hermione had helped me into bed. I got up and changed for the new day. It was seven thirty in the morning when I trudged downstairs. 

I walked over to the desk that I had been finishing my homework on and packed them into my book bag. I was late for breakfast but I decided to skip it for today. Today's classes started at eight, but I didn't seem to hear Hermione moving around upstairs. She was going to be late. I groaned, before going back upstairs and waking her up.

Her room was clean and tidy, and was filled with the Gryffindor colours and nearly every table had a stack of books on it. Typical Hermione. I walked up to her bedside. Her head was under the covers and I figured that she was the huge lump in the middle. "Granger.." I didn't want to shake her or anything.

A couple of bad experiences told me not to. She had been having a nightmare before, and I had woken from her screams. I shook her, and one of the most unexpected things happened. She leapt up from her bed, grabbed her wand on her bedside table and shot a 'Petrificus Totalus!', which just barely missed me.

I thought of something and grinned. "SLEEPING IN CLASS? MISS GRANGER WAKE UP!" She shot up from underneath the covers and started explaining herself. "…I-I'm so sorry Sir, it won't hap-" She looked around and glared at me in the process. "Why did you do that for Draco?!" I grinned and pointed at the clock on her bedside table.

Her eyes grew wide and she jumped out of bed and pushed me out of her room. "Out! I have to change!" I chuckled lightly and headed downstairs. Hermione and I always walked to the first class together on Thursdays, on the way talking about the Friday morning prefect meetings. We never seemed to find time on Thursday evenings planning it out. Apart from the morning we barely saw each other long enough on Thursdays to plan the meetings.

It was seven forty-five when I heard something stumble and fall down the stairs. I stood from a chair and looked at the bundle at the bottom of the stairs. I rushed over and helped Hermione up. She looked a mess. Her hair was sticking up in every direction, the bottom of her book bag seemed to have split open, her reading glasses broken and her robes barely hanging on her shoulders. She must've tripped over them.

I took out my wand and aimed it at her glasses. "Oculus Reparo!" The cracked glass was no longer cracked, and I continued aiming my wand at her book bag. "Semeus Reparo!" The stitching on her bag fixed themselves to hold her bag together. I looked at her hair and chuckled slightly, earning a frown from her. "Curlarus Retunous!" Her hair hesitated before falling down to her shoulders in curls.

She fixed her robes and lifted her book bag onto her shoulder. She picked up the other books on the carpet and cradled them in her arms. She smiled at me, and stomach churned. "Thanks Draco. Come on let's go." I nodded and stared at her as she turned to the portrait. I noticed that she had a small carpet burn on her cheek and I reached out and gently grabbed her wrist.

She turned back to me, with a surprised expression, her lips lightly apart and her chocolate coloured eyes wide. I could feel my heart racing and I reached up to her cheek. "Carpet burn." I murmured. Her hand flew up and touched my own. I pulled my hand away and pulled out my wand out from my pocket, my hand trembling and muttered a bandaging spell. A small bandage flew out of my wand and attached itself to her skin.

Her eyes drove me mad and before I could get a hold of myself I bent down and swept my lips on hers for a min-ute second. I pulled back, grabbed my book bag and walked quickly to the portrait. Once the portrait closed behind me, I smiled.

Who would've known that she would be the one to capture my heart?

'It was unexpected that I fall in love with you…'

* * *

_It was so unexpected  
I didn't see it coming  
But now its here,  
Now that I feel it in my very veins  
I must admit  
It was unexpected that I fall in love with you…_

* * *

**A/N:** Please review telling me what you thought about it. An advanced thank you to those who do. 


End file.
